Massage VF
by Broceliande
Summary: après l'épisode 120. Shalimar est blessé par balle reçoit la visite de Brennan.


Massage Par Brocéliande  
  
Cette fic prend place après l'épisode 120 Séduction Fatale Rappel : Shalimar a reçu une balle dans l'épaule. Brennan a échappé à la mort de justesse.  
  
- Shalimar, je peux te parler, demanda Brennan tandis que cette dernière venait de lui ouvrir.  
  
- Bien sûr. Entre !  
  
Sur ce elle se recula pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
- Je voulais te remercier, tu sais pour m'avoir délivré de l'emprise de Lorna, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.  
  
- Je n'y étais pour rien. C'est Adam qui a trouvé l'antidote.  
  
- Oui, peut-être ; mais c'est toi qui.qui me.qui m'as.  
  
- Embrassé ? , termina-t-elle pour lui.  
  
- Oui. Non ! Je voulais dire, c'est toi qui me l'as administré.  
  
- Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
- Donc le sujet est clos ! , coupa court Shalimar en voyant le regard gêné de Brennan.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Tu voulais me dire autre chose, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il semblait hésiter.  
  
- Euh, non.  
  
Cette fois se fut à Shalimar de répondre avec un timide "Bien".  
  
- Je crois que je vais m'en aller dans ce cas.  
  
- Bien, répéta-t-elle encore une fois, déçue.  
  
Au moment de sortir, Brennan se retourna une dernière fois.  
  
- Shal ?  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Brennan posa sa main sur le bras de Shalimar et murmura un dernier "Merci". Il allait finalement tourner les talons quand il vit la petite grimace de douleur de Shalimar.  
  
- Je t'ai fait mal ? , s'inquiéta-t-il pensant qu'il avait du serrer son bras plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
  
- Non ce n'est rien. C'est juste cette satanée épaule qui me fait encore souffrir.  
  
- Tu en as parlé avec Adam ?  
  
- Oui. Il m'a donné des antalgiques le temps que cela se calme, mais d'après lui il faudra encore quelques jours pour que la douleur disparaisse totalement. En fait je pense que mon épaule est juste endolorie, et cela me fait mal quand je fais certains mouvements, mais rien de plus.  
  
- J'ai un remède miracle pour ça !  
  
- Ah oui ! Et lequel ?  
  
- Rien ne vaut un bon massage avec de l'huile d'arnica pour stimuler le muscle. Attend moi là, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.  
  
Shalimar n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il était déjà parti. Il revient deux minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole.  
  
- Assis toi là et enlève ton T-shirt, ordonna t il gentiment tout en lui désignant une chaise.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Je ne peux pas te masser à travers ton T-shirt, cela ne servirait à rien autrement, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
- Très bien, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !  
  
- T'inquiet. Je suis un spécialiste !  
  
- Ça je n'en doute pas.  
  
Brennan fit alors couler un peu d'huile dans la paume de sa main avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur épaule de Shalimar.  
  
- Aie ! , s'écria Shalimar tandis qu'il massait son épaule un peu plus fermement.  
  
- Ne bouges pas ou ça n'en sera que plus douloureux.  
  
- Facile à dire. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a prit une balle, répondit-elle ironique.  
  
- Désolé, j'aurai dû être là pour te protéger, se confondit en excuse Brennan.  
  
- Arrête Brennan, ce n'était pas ta faute, le détrompa-t-elle. Et puis tu oublies que je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.  
  
- Peut-être mais j'aurai dû.  
  
- Quoi ?! Prendre la balle à ma place ?! Et alors qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?! Je n'ai rien et j'en aurai bientôt fini avec cette douleur ; enfin si tu te dépêchais un peu avec ce massage, plaisanta-t-elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il.  
  
Sur ce il reprit son massage, mais bientôt il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver convenablement. Pendant encore quelques instants il continua ses mouvements circulaires tout en soulevant de son autre main la bretelle du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme.  
  
- Tu veux que je le retire ? , demanda Shalimar.  
  
- Quoi ?! , s'exclama Brennan prit au dépourvu.  
  
- Mon soutien-gorge, tu veux que je le retire ?  
  
- Euh, c'est-à-dire que., bafouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.  
  
- Si cela peut t'arranger je veux bien l'enlever.  
  
Brennan constata que Shalimar ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée, au contraire elle semblait s'amuser de son malaise.  
  
- Très bien, alors dans ce cas il serait préférable que tu t'allonges. Tu seras plus à l'aise.  
  
- Comme tu veux, répondit Shalimar tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son lit.  
  
Brennan la suivit des yeux, médusé.  
  
- Tu veux bien te retourner le temps que je m'installe.  
  
- Euh, oui bien sûr.  
  
Shalimar continua de sourire de son trouble. Puis elle retira précautionneusement son soutien-gorge et s'allongea sur son lit.  
  
- Je suis prête !  
  
Brennan se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant de venir la rejoindre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit suffisamment près, mais pas trop tout de même, pour reprendre son massage.  
  
Shalimar ferma les yeux et se détendit peu à peu sous l'effet relaxant du massage. S'enhardissant par sa réaction, Brennan commença à masser le reste de son dos, provoquant un murmure de satisfaction chez la jeune femme. Ses mains descendirent vers le creux de ses reins qu'il continua de masser tout en remontant peu à peu. Il massa ses épaules avant de redescendre lentement, ses doigts s'infiltrant sous son pantalon allant au plus près de ses fesses.  
  
Shalimar ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, et il sembla même à Brennan entendre comme un ronronnement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ne désirant lui-même plus s'arrêter, il continua de caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Mais bientôt ses doigts dévièrent de leurs trajectoires et vinrent effleurer ses seins, se faufilant ensuite entre son corps et le matelas afin de caresser son ventre.  
  
Shalimar sentit comme une chaleur infime envahir son corps, elle se souleva légèrement pour donner un meilleur accès à Brennan dont les caresses redoublaient. C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou.  
  
Brennan dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui dissimulait l'oreille de la jeune femme et en mordilla ensuite le lobe. Puis ses lèvres continuèrent leur exploration avant de s'unir à celle de Shalimar qui s'était détournée vers lui. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent avec fièvre et Brennan enjoignit Shalimar à s'allonger sur le dos pour lui faire face. Elle garda d'abord un bras contre sa poitrine dénudée, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à son cou pour l'attirer vers elle. Brennan se redressa légèrement afin de venir s'allonger au dessus d'elle. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent tandis que leurs corps se collaient l'uns à l'autres.  
  
Shalimar fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Brennan avant de se faufiler sous son T-shirt. Au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau Brennan frissonna. Leurs lèvres toujours jointes dans un baiser sans fin, ils continuèrent leurs jeux de caresses, leurs corps s'enflammant de désir à chacune d'elles. Puis lentement Brennan s'écarta, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur souffle, tandis qu'il parcourrait désormais le cou et la gorge de Shalimar de petits baisers érotiques.  
  
Sous l'insistance de Shalimar il se redressa afin de retirer son T- shirt, mais il la rejoint très vite dans un baiser passionné. Quand il s'écarta pour la seconde fois se fut pour mieux partir à l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme qu'il parcourra de baisers et de caresse, descendant lentement vers son ventre. Il entreprit ensuite de détacher son pantalon et, tout en se faisant, il plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour attendre son autorisation. Cette dernière ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Shalimar se souleva légèrement afin de l'aider. Il fit alors glisser lentement son pantalon le long de ses jambes les caressant à loisir de ce fait. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement il revient vers la jeune femme que seul un simple string en dentelle noire dérobait encore à sa vue. Nullement gênée par sa quasi nudité, Shalimar, au contraire, l'attira vers elle et entreprit de finir de le déshabiller totalement. Ses doigts parcoururent lentement son corps s'attardant pour caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu de son pantalon, avant de parvenir enfin à la barguette de celui-ci qu'elle défit brusquement, l'arrachant presque.  
  
Son désir attisé par ses caresses, Brennan s'empressa de l'aider à le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements avant d'en faire autant pour le dernier morceau de dentelle qu'elle portait. Leurs corps ainsi dévêtus, se joignirent totalement et bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils ne se séparent que bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent enfin repus de l'autre.  
  
Brennan s'allongea sur le dos et prenant Shalimar dans ses bras il l'invita au dessus de lui. Shalimar laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse. Brennan savoura cet instant de pur délice, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche blonde de ses cheveux.  
  
- J'étais venu pour te dire une chose, tu te souviens ? , demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle. Quelle était-elle ? , l'encouragea Shalimar à continuer.  
  
- Shalimar, je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre, se lança-t- il enfin.  
  
Shalimar lui répondit alors par un sourire et un baiser. Brennan attendit qu'elle ferme les yeux pour s'endormir.  
  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il finalement.  
  
FIN 


End file.
